


Choices

by SweetieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Epic Love, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: [Set after 3x22] - What would have happened if instead of Marian, Emma and Hook had brought back Daniel ? What will happen now and most importantly, who will Regina choose in the end ? Will Robin and Regina still have a chance to be together ? Maybe it is indeed all about timing ...
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Regina entered Granny's, her heart beating fast and loud in her chest, a stupid smile on her face as she walked , Robin's hand on the small of her back.

She was so happy.

With him, she _finally_ was.

"Can I get you something to drink, m'lady ?" he purred in her ear and she smiled,

"Perhaps."

"What is it that you want ?"

She turned around and blue eyes were shining back at her.

"You." she murmured and he laughed that deep laugh she had never enough of, before leaning in so close.

"That can be arranged later." he breathed, kissing the side of her jaw and she shivered. "But what do you want to drink?"

She smiled again and cupped his cheek, stroking the dimples there tenderly.

She didn't even care that they were in a very public space with all of her people close by.

They all ought to know about their relationship anyway, they've barely left each other's side for weeks.

"Surprise me." she smirked and he chuckled happily, turning the head to kiss the hand on his cheek before smiling at her and going to the bar.

Regina watched him leave, smiling happily for the first time in _so_ much time, walking to Roland, stroking his curls while he told her all about his day.

" _Regina_." breathed a voice in an anguish tone and something told Regina this would not be good.

Whatever _this_ was.

So she turned around and was faced with Snow.

Her green eyes were wide with panic and that set Regina's worries on fire.

"Snow ?"

"Something happened."

"The baby ?" she asked, worried,

"No." Snow shook her head.

"Then what is it ?"

"I ..." she looked so much like the panicked girl she had once saved that Regina didn't know what to think, "I don't know how it is even possible ..."

"What do you mean ?" she asked, and the young woman opened the mouth but closed it right away.

Regina was panicking because she could feel it in her bones that whatever was happening was life changing, she turned around and searched for the warmth and security of her outlaw, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She was about to search for Robin when... 

" _Regina."_

And the Queen froze.

Every single bit of her froze.

She couldn't even move.

She had not heard that voice in what felt like a lifetime.

And suddenly, it was like everything disapeared.

She'd recognize _that_ voice everywhere.

At anytime.

But it wasn't possible.

It. Wasn't. Possible.

She felt like the ground opened up beyond her feet.

Her brown eyes fall on Snow, who was still muttering " I don't know how ..." through sobs that escaped her mouth.

Then, very, very slowly, Regina turned toward where the voice came and then, a broken sob escaped her,

" _Daniel._ "


	2. Chapter 2

Robin took the glasses he had ordered, a smile on his face.

He was happy.

For the first time in what felt like forever.

He was happy and in the midst of falling madly in love.

He smiled again.

Robin had never felt this way since his beloved Marian died.

And he had thought he would never be able to move on fom her, to love again, but he had.

Regina, surprisingly, had managed to break down those walls he had built - the same way he had destroyed hers - and now, he couldn't picture his life without her in it.

She was his soulmate.

Robin turned around, and only then did he notice the sudden calm of the diner.

Instead of joyous talks, the dinner was silent and all the people were turned toward something, eyes wide.

And then,

He didn't know why but he felt something was wrong.

Like a weight had fallen on his chest.

He looked around him, searching for Regina, hoping against hope she wasn't the reason of this stillness.

And then he froze, his two glasses in hands.

Time froze.

For Regina, _his_ Regina, was there indeed.

And yes, everyone was looking at her.

But she didn't notice any of them.

No.

Her brown eyes were shining with tears, and he could see some escape down her cheeks.

He he wanted to go there, hold her and wipe away those treacherous tears.

But then he heard her,

" _Daniel._ " her voice broke. 

Robin's eyes followed her gaze and stopped on a man, younger than the both of them, but looking at her like she was the sun and moon of his life.

It took a second for Robin to get it.

And then, it cliked.

And it felt like his world had crumbled all around him in a matter of seconds.

How could it even be possible ?

Deads were dead.

How could it ...

It didn't make sense.

It didn't.

It was not possible. . .

Robin tore his eyes away from the woman he was falling in love with and looked around, his eyes falling on the pirate, who was looking at him, a puzzled then sad expression on his face.

But Robin was hypnotized by Regina.

He could see her frown, could see her eyes which shone with hope yet disbelief, could see the way she seemed so tense.

He longed to take the few steps separating them and take her away from there, pretending nothing ever happened.

But he knew he could not.

Could already feel the invisible wall separating them.

Everything had changed in a matter of seconds.

They had come inside as Robin and Regina, together and promised a bright future of love and happiness.

They were now Robin- alone and heartbroken, and Regina- reunited with her childhood lover.

He felt like he could very well throw up.

"How could it..." she murmured but the dinner was so quiet he heard her as if she was talking to him.

It was so much worse.

"I don't know." answered the man, taking a step closer to her but she froze and he stopped.

And Robin was forced to watch the reunion, could not look away for the life of him.

"Look, I was waiting for you at the stables." said Daniel and Regina's eyes closed at the painful memory. "But... Princess Leia came," he turned toward Emma, eyes just as wide as her mother's. "Next I know I was here and I saw you come in."

Regina took a deep breath and turned toward Emma, trying to stop her voice from breaking and failing.

"You..." Robin's heart went out to her and yet again, he would have wanted to run to her, hold her in his arms, keep her safe from harm and hurt. "You saved him ? I don't understand."

Emma opened the mouth, then closed it.

"I ..." she looked over to Killian, "I heard Cora said that she would kill him and I ... Killian _did_ warn me this could alternate the present but I couldn't..." her voice broke, "I didn't know who he was..."

Tears were now running on Regina's cheeks, before she turned toward Daniel and hesitantly, she raised a trembling hand to his cheek.

She gasped loudly when she realized he was really there.

Robin couldn't help but think this very hand had stroked _his_ cheek too, minutes ago.

And the place where it had been was burning his skin right now.

"It is really you..."

Daniel smiled tenderly and leant into her hand,

"Yes."

Her lower lip trembled.

"Oh thank God." she sobbed and the next minute, she was holding him in her arms like nothing else mattered ( and no one else).

Robin's heart broke in thousand of pieces.

_My first love Daniel was killed because of me._

_Because he loved_ me _._

Her words were ringing in his head.

_My first love Daniel..._

_Loved me..._

_My love ..._

_Daniel._

And then, the reality of the situation finally clicked and Robin fought against the urge to throw up once again.

Her first chance was back.

The love of her life.

The man she had cast a dark curse for.

How could he compete with that ?

He needed to leave.

Could not stay here.

She was still holding Daniel and... 

It was too painful.

He couldn't stick around for what would follow.

He needed air.

He needed to think.

He needed to do the right thing by her.

And that was leaving.

So Robin shook his head and walked toward his son, took him in his arms, squeezing him perhaps a little tighter before making his way toward the exit.

And yes, Roland asked him why they were leaving without Regina.

But what could he answer?

He kept going.

No one noticed.

 _She_ didn't notice.

And that broke his heart more than he cared to admit.

"Why is Gina with another man, Daddy ?" asked a little voice and Robin closed his eyes, refusing to show his son how hurt he actually was.

"It's an old friend of hers." he breathed and his voice sounded broken, even to him.

"Why is Gina not coming with us ? Aren't we sleeping at her big house ?"

Robin's throat squeezed and he tried to chase away thoughts of Roland being tucked safely in this room she made for him while they made passionate love all night.

Tried not to think about how it would feel, to wake up with her snuggle against his chest, try to not see her radiant smile and hopeful eyes when they talked about second chances, pixie dust and lion tattoo.

Tried not to think about talks not so long ago about infinity spent together.

Well, it turned out infinity had an end after all.

He wished he would never have found that out.

"No my boy, we aren't."

"Why ?"

Robin was searching for an answer when he heard a voice calling him and he had to stop the sudden hope in his heart, then the disapointment.

It was not Regina.

"Mate, slow down."

Robin closed his eyes and laid Roland on the floor, anger surging through his veins.

"Leave me alone."

Hook sighed and tried again,

"We didn't know..."

"I don't care."

Killian grabbed his arm and Robin receded violently,

"Please, Robin." then man stopped but refused to look at him, focusing on keeping his calm in front of his son. 

It was the pirate's fault.

And his girlfriend's.

They had brought Daniel back.

They had cost him Regina.

They had cost him a happiness he had just started to get used to.

He hated them.

Both of them.

"We didn't know there was something going on between the two of you." resumed the pirate,

 _Was_.

Robin swallowed, then chuckled darkly.

"Well, there isn't anymore now, thanks to you."

Killian looked hurt and somewhere inside, Robin knew he wasn't fair but his heart was breaking all over again and he could not find it in his heart to care.

"Don't say that. Don't you know what they say ? Don't give up on the ones you love. Never."

Robin opened the mouth, then closed it.

"This is none of your bloody business, Killian."

And he took his boy's hand, walking away from the pirate.

Walking away from the dinner.

Walking away from _her_.

Walking away from his second chance.

* * *

Regina and Daniel were now in a more secluded place and he stroked her cheek, smiling tenderly,

"You're still so very beautiful."

She chuckled,

"I'm old."

"You're not !" he exclaimed and that made her chuckle harder.

God, she had missed him.

"I've missed so much of your life already..." he breathed sadly and she took his hand in hers,

"It doesn't matter. You're here now. We've got all the time in the world." she laughed happily at the thought and that triggered his smile.

"Your laugh is bit different, a bit less free."

She smiled sadly.

"A lot happened."

"I gathered." he put a strand of hair behind her ear, "But I am here now, everything will be alright, you'll see."

And the former Queen laid a kiss on his knuckles but then, just then, she looked by habits at his wrist and something snapped in her.

_Robin._

Her eyes widened and she got up suddenly.

How could she has been so very stupid ?

And heartless ?

God what must he thought of her ?

"Regina ?" asked Daniel, worried.

"I ... I have something to do. Just ... Just wait for me here."

Then she ran out toward the dinner.

Her heart beating her her head.

* * *

When she saw her, Snow got up, still as white as a ghost.

"Is it really him ?" and her voice was still trembling.

"It is." answered Regina. "It seems your daughter saved him right before my mother crushed his heart." Then she turned toward Emma, "I think I owe you a huge and sincere thank you, Miss Swan."

Emma nodded akwardly.

"I only did what I thought was right."

"How is it our memories or even lives didn't change ?" suddenly asked Charming, "What pushed you to the dark side if Daniel wasn't dead ?"

Regina thought for two seconds, then chuckled darkly.

"I know my mother. She would have told me she killed him, so, for my new older self, Daniel was still dead and lost to me." but then, Regina remembered why she came for and her voice turned hesitant, "Have any of you seen ..." she swallowed, "Robin ?"

Emma looked down.

"He left." came Killian's voice and Regina's heart broke painfully in her chest.

"Oh." was all she could muster.

In her head, sentences are whirling,

_He's your soul mate ! The man with the lion tattoo !_

_Hopefully the same thing you see in me, a second chance._

_Maybe it's all about timing._

Could their timing be worst ?

Regina didn't realize tears were gathering in her eyes, until she blinked and one fall.

She had to go back to Daniel and get him to her house, he must be tired after all those emotions.

And after that,

Regina knew it.

She needed to have a talk with Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina watched Daniel sleep soundly and peacefully in her bed, and one of her hand stroked his hair tenderly.

This was something she never _dared_ dream about.

Not after the last time he had been taken from her.

But the former Queen shook her head and focused on him being real and here.

This changed everything.

Then, memories of blue - oh so blue - eyes, blond hair and charming accent entered her mind, of snuggling against one another in front of the fire, deep kisses and lion tattoo, of second chances and dimple smiles ...

One tear escaped Regina's eyes and she knew.

She had to see Robin.

She couldn't keep on postponing it.

He deserved better from her.

* * *

After tucking Roland to bed - and the boy had asked for Regina again and again, breaking a little more of his father's heart each and every time time.

And Robin had to explain that Regina would surely be very busy for some time, Roland had countered that it couldn't be, because Regina had told him she would always find time for himself and his daddy, and really, Robin was wondering how he was even breathing at this point. 

He had kissed his son's hair, telling him they'd talk about it in the morning.

Now, he had left his boy to John's care and came here, in the middle of the forest, lighting a fire to sort out his feelings and to think.

Think of a raven-haired Queen with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, that managed to steal his heart from the better thief of all.

Think of lion tatoo and soulmates.

Of kisses warm with love.

And then some noises made him break out out of his thoughts and when he looked up, his heart stopped and he got up right away.

" _Regina._ " he murmured.

She was there.

Standing so close and yet so far.

He straightened up and tried to compose himself.

Tried to pretend he didn't want to run to her and hold her so tightly against him, begging her not to leave him.

He cleared his throat.

Regina opened the mouth, then closed it.

She couldn't do that.

Seeing him now...

She wasn't strong enough.

God, it was so messed up!

She took in the sight of him, he looked paled and his eyes were giving away the pain he was feeling even if he tried to stand tall, that stubborn proud man.

"I am sorry I did not come earlier." she finally breathed and a very sad smile lit up his face.

"You have nothing to apologize for." the archer looked down for a few seconds, "I can understand how overwhelmed this has been for you."

Overwhelmed was the euphemism of the century, she thought.

Regina wanted to scream.

To scream that it was not fair she only found him now, when she had been alone for years.

To scream that she had fallen deeply in love with him along these weeks - and during their time in the Enchanted Forest, because she had.

To scream that if she was standing at the moment, if she was a _hero_ , it was partly thanks to him and his adorable son.

But nothing came.

And tears were shining in both of their eyes.

Who would be the first to cave and let one fall?

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." he said again.

"Robin-"

"The man you've always loved is back." and he took a deep shaky breath, straigthened his self further and her heart broke from how hard he was trying. "There is nothing left to say, I believe."

And she believed him to be right.

But...

But she couldn't leave.

Now that she was there,

She just couldn't.

"I am so sorry." her voice broke and with it her heart, and she couldn't take it. A tear escaped her eye and his eyes widened in pain.

"Oh please don't cry." he murmured and her heart broke further.

"This was not what was supposed to happen." she tried to keep her voice clear, but it was too late.

Robin chuckled darkly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No, it was not." he agreed, "But I've already lost the woman that I loved once. I should be getting used to the feeling, by now." 

Her heart broke.

"Don't say that." she said vehemently, taking a step toward him.

His voice broke.

"Look, Regina. I can't imagine your situation... I mean, if it was Marian who had been brought back..."

He was lying.

Because he knew that if his dead wife had been back, he'd still would have chosen Regina.

But he didn't want her to pity him.

Instead, he saw hurt crossed her brown eyes.

"You would have chosen her without a second thought ? "

And it was incredibly selfish of her to be hurt when _she_ was the one doing it, 

But she didn't think straight.

"I didn't say that." he whispered, "And that's not the question at hand, is it?" and she raised her hands in surrender.

A silence came between them.

What could she say to him when she knew she was breaking his heart beyond repair?

What could he say to her when he loved her so damn much but couldn't take her away from her happy ending?

"Can I still see Roland ?" she asked hesitantly and he wanted to say no because that would mean he'd still have to see her ; but his son's face came into his mind and he knew he was helpless.

"Of course." he breathed. 

She smiled and he tried a smile back, but it looked a lot more like a grimace.

"Robin-" she tried again but he stopped her.

This was becoming too painful.

For both of them.

"You don't have to explain. I understand." he said again. "Really."

She opened the mouth, then closed it.

She just had to say one last thing...

For him to know for sure.

"I just wanted you to know that my feelings for you..." she took a deep breath and he froze, "They were- _are_ real."

He blinked and this time a tear escaped his vigilance and he cursed himself.

"I honestly don't know if that makes it easier or harder." he whispered and she looked like he had stabbed her. "Goodbye, Regina."

She bit her bottom lip and he knew she was trying not to cry.

"Goodbye." her voice broke.

And then the next second, she was gone.

* * *

When she appeared on her living room, tears were freely leaving her eyes and she put a hand on her mouth to try and stop the sobs.

Regina Mills did not cry like a common weak.

But she did.

Oh God, she did.

Because she had broken Robin's heart.

Him, who had healed hers.

Him, who had saved her in more ways than once.

Him, who had trusted her when no one did, had believed in her when no one chose to.

Him, whom she was so in love with already.

Oh God.

"Regina ?" came a voice and she ran into Daniel's arms, cursed herself when her treacherous self murmured this was not what she needed right now, not the person she needed it from. 

"What happened ?" Daniel asked soflty and she sobbed but couldn't answer him, "What can I do for you, please ?"

Her heart broke even more.

"Just hold me." she breathed. "Hold me tight."

And so he did.

But did he fully understand that the woman in his arms was not the one he had known and planned to run away with ?

* * *

Robin entered his tent, took the bottle he had stupidly kept for some great occasions - and what best occasion than the day he had lost the woman he loved ? _Again_ ? - checked on his son and wiped angrily the few tears that escaped his eyes, heading toward the forest once again.

"Robin." called a voice gently and he closed his eyes, before turning toward Little John.

"What is it ?"

"You don't have to do that, you know. There are other way to handle grief."

"I need it." croaked Robin, "I know this is not the smart way, but God John, I just need tonight to wallow in my self pity. Please."

Little John sighed and took a step closer,

"You have to keep hope, Robin. Regina _will_ come back to you."

Robin chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"I hardly think so."

"Robin-"

"Don't you get it ?" finally exclaimed loudly Robin and John's eyes widened, "It's over. I lost the woman I loved. Again! I lost all the hopes for a future I was started to have, John. I lost my heart and there is no way I can have it back ! Because he is her true love, the man she casted a bloody dark curse for, the very man she never forgot !" he was breathless now and murmured sadly, "She doesn't need me anymore. I'll live with that, but I need some time."

"Robin..."

But the archer only took a deep breath before resuming his way, opening the bottle to drink it avidly and this time,John let him do it, watching him leave toward the darkness of the forest.

"Oh, Robin..." he whispered sadly.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin disappeared for four entire days.

She had counted.

Four days without any news and it had been torture.

Then, by the fifth day, she was sat at one booth, Daniel by her side, Snow in front of them - and it was fascinating how fast this two had bonded over the past few days - when she looked up and her heart stopped then started beating way too fast, making he lightly dizzy.

Robin had come inside of the dinner, his son jumping happily by his sides.

God, she had missed him.

It was like being able to breath again.

She took a deep breath and her eyes couldn't leave him.

Robin, for his part, carefully avoided looking her way and could she really blame him ?

She had broken his heart, after all.

She wouldn't want to see herself either, if the roles were reversed.

But him not looking at her didn't mean she wasn't allowed to do just so.

He seemed tired, so tired.

His eyes were not sparkling as it usually did and the corner of his mouth were down, hiding that amazing smile of his.

A frown was stuck on his face.

He looked so heartbroken.

She had done that.

He had given his carefully guarded her to her, and she had tear it apart before giving it back. 

"Regina ?"

She jumped and turned toward Daniel.

"What is it ?"

The man's eyes deviated toward where Robin was and Regina could see the light frown on his face, but he quickly erased it, taking her hand in his.

"Snow was saying there are stables here too. Would you like to ride with m ?"

"Sure." she answered, trying a smile.

And then, she removed her hand after squeezing Daniel's one last time.

She couldn't.

Not in front of Robin.

He had suffered enough because of her.

"What do you say about this afternoon ?"

"I have to see Henry, this afternoon." but she smiled tenderly at him then, "But it so happens that I am free tomorrow."

"Then my love," he said, leaning in, "Tomorrow it is."

And he kissed her cheek tenderky, lingering there for a few seconds.

From where she was, Regina missed the absolute heartbreak in the blue eyes that belonged to the man with the lion tatoo.

* * *

Robin tried to calm his broken heart down, but suddenly, everthing was too much.

He was too hot.

He couldn't breath and it was just too much.

He couldn't do it.

He had thought that he was strong enough after his days in the forest where he did nothing but get drunk ; he had thought he was strong enough to be near her but turned out he wasn't.

It was too soon.

He couldn't see her with somebody else.

Not when he was so bloody in love with her.

He needed more time to nurse his broken heart.

More time away from her.

"Are you okay, daddy ?"

Robin took a deep breath and looked at his son, trying a smile that did not reach his eyes at all.

"I'm fine, my boy."

Roland smiled that dimple smile of his and then, something caught his attention and his eyes widened in hapiness.

"Look daddy ! Gina is here ! Can we go and see her ?"

Robin's heart stopped.

"She is busy, my boy. Another time."

Roland lost his smile and his brown eyes saddened.

"But why, daddy ?"

Robin sighed and knelt down in front of his child,

"It's complicated."

"Doesn't she love me anymore ?" he asked, his voice breaking and tears invading those brown eyes he inherited from his mother.

Well, Roland wasn't the Locksley she had stopped loving. he couldn't help but think.

And then shook his head.

That was exactly the type of thoughts that wasn't helping. 

"Oh Roland. Of course she does." he said, hugging his boy tightly to his chest. He closed his eyes and kissed his son's curls. "Fine. You can go."

Roland receded and a look of hope was lighting his cute features.

"Can I ?"

"Yes." smiled weakly Robin, "But just a moment and then you come back."

"Thank you daddy !"

Robin watched his son run to Regina, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wished he could do just the same.

* * *

Regina was talking with Snow, Daniel's arm comfortably around her shoulders, when someone else appeared on her field of vision.

"Roland ?" she asked, smiling widely.

"I've missed you so badly, Gina !" he said and then he was hugging her and she hugged him back, closing the eyes in order to keep the tears in bay.

This felt right.

Finally.

Something in her life that felt right, 

She had needed that.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart."

"Where have you been ? Daddy missed you sooooo much !" rambled the boy, "He's always sad and I really hate it when daddy is sad, you know?" she closed her eyes a few seconds, heart bleeding in her chest.

"I..."

" _Roland._ " and _his_ voice made shivers run through her entire body. "Time to go now, my boy."

She didn't dare look up.

Afraid she wouldn't be able to look at anything but his eyes if she did.

Afraid she'll never let him go again.

"But daddy ..."

"Roland."

The boy sighed and kissed Regina's cheek.

"I'll see you again ?"

"I promise."

And then, 

She couldn't take it.

She needed to see him.

Needed their eyes to meet.

Needed a contact.

Any contact.

She looked up then.

And their eyes locked.

They were both lost on each other, like nothing and no one else mattered.

She couldn't quite read his gaze.

Only that it was so intense.

She got lost in those blue -oh so blue - eyes and he returned her gaze, before his eyes dropped and he gave a polite smile of acknowledgement to both Snow and Daniel.

"Please, excuse us." he said and then, he was taking Roland's hand and walking away.

The boy waved at her and Regina waved back.

She could not help but follow from the eyes a certain outlaw, until he disapeared and she couldn't do so.

She tried to resume herself and turned back to Snow and Daniel, and this time, it's the later's stare she could'nt quite read.

He just looked at her.

And looked.

Snow cleared her throat and get up,

"I shall leave you. I left David alone with Hook and with these two, we never know what could happen..."

Regina smiled at her and then turned back, finding Daniel looking genuinely curious and then, just then, she knew what he was about to ask her.

"Who is this man to you, Regina ?"


	5. Chapter 5

She sighed.

She so wasn't ready for that conversation.

"Daniel..."

But he only shook his head, looking curious.

"Please, tell me. I can see something is not right," she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I want to know what. I want to make your pain disapear. I need to know how."

She looked at him then.

 _Truly_ looked at him.

Affection overtook her suddenly.

He was still the same Daniel she remembered, sweet and loving Daniel that she was so in love with, all those years ago.

Sweet, loving Daniel who was head over heels in love with her, too.

So what did it feel like it wasn't enough, anymore ?

It had to be her.

She was a different person.

And he was right, if she wanted them to work then she would have to open up.

To show him that new her.

(But did she really want them to work?)

She forced herself to snap out of it.

It was Daniel.

Of course she wanted it to work out.

She had to.

She sighed again and took out some cash.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Is it that bad ?" he frowned.

"There are a few things you should know about me." she got up and took a deep breath, "It's time for you to know what happened while you were ..." she swallowed heavily, "Away."

Daniel got up right away and his hand found hers,

"I am here, Regina. And I'll never leave you again, I promise you that."

"Well," she chuckled darkly, "You may want to change your mind after what I have to tell you."

And she was so very afraid he wouldn't accept the new her.

Couldn't accept the atrocities she had commit.

She was so afraid he would hate her for having used his nameto justify such evil.

"I doubt that very much." he said passionately, "Nothing you did or do could make me love you any less."

_"Nothing you do could make me change my mind about us, m'lady." he whispered against her lips and she smiled sadly, cupping his cheeks. "As notihng you did had never done so, either. I'm in this a hundred percent."_

_Her heart missed a beat._

_"It's not more what I do than what I have_ done _."_

_"Regina," she looked down, "Look at me." she looked up and blue eyes were so intense and so sincere. "I know who you were, and I don't care." he said passionately, "I am much more interested in what you are now. And the person you are now is linked to the person you were, and I want to be with you. All of you."_

_She smiled slightly and he leant in, kissed her lightly before somehow,the kiss deepened and his hands were cupping her cheeks tenderly, holding her head while her hands were lost on his waist, bringing him closer to her._

"Regina ?"

She left her thoughts.

"Come." she said sadly, her heart breaking in her chest for she was about to lose the entire faith he had in her.

* * *

"You're sad, daddy ?"

Robin closed his eyes and sighed, before he stopped in the middle of the road and knelt in front of his boy, who was looking at him, brown eyes wide and worried.

"Roland," he breathed,

"Is it because of Regina ?"

Robin's eyes widened.

He didn't even know his son could spell her name properly.

His little boy was growing so fast.

And that was also why he needed to be honest.

Not fully honest, 

But honest all the same.

"Yes." he said after some hesitation.

""Why isn't she with us ?"

"Roland..."

"Please, daddy."

"It's complicated . Grown up stuffs." he scrunched his nose in that way that made Roland laughed, and today was no exception, making Robin smile. "But, you have to keep in mind that you are still very important to Regina. Grown up stuffs are about adults,not little boys. Okay?"

He nodded, tears shining in his eyes.

"Okay, daddy."

"Good."

But then,

"And what about you, daddy?" said Roland so innocently. "Are you important for her, too?"

Robin opened the mouth but no words came and instead, he pulled his son into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Things will be a bit different from now on, my boy." he whispered, stroking his hair. "But we'll manage. You'll see."

"I want things to go back like they were before ..." cried Roland and that broke Robin's heart completely.

"As do I, my boy." he admitted before snapping out of it. "Everything will be alright."

* * *

They were sat on the couch, silent.

Daniel was patiently waiting for her to speak.

"Daniel," she finally said, taking a deep breath. "You must understand that losing you..." her voice broke and he took her hand, "It broke me. Entirely. I wasn't the person you knew and loved. Actually, I stopped being that person for a very long time. I'm not even sure I ever became that person again. Your death... It killed the part of me that you knew."

She looked up and green eyes were so sad and understanding.

"I gathered as much, seeing how you've avoided talking about the past. But you can trust me, Regina. That much hasn't changed and will never do so."

Her heart warmed and she smiled sadly,

"After you died, all of my dreams - all of _our_ dreams came crashing down. And... And I found myself prisoner of my mother for good.I had to marry ..." she closed her eyes a few seconds , " I had to marry King Leopold. He was awful. We had a terrible marriage. I was living that hell of a life and I ... I missed you and I thought I could never be happy again and ..." Regina took a deep breath, calming herself. One thing at a time. "I searched for someone to blame."

"Did you find it ?"

"Yes." she answered, "Snow White."

His eyes widened and she knew he was thinking about the way they were acting like a real family, a few minutes ago at Granny's.

* * *

Robin was sitting on his bed, eyes lost on his phone.

Or more precisely on the photot that was on it.

It was Regina and Roland.

He remembered well when he had taken it.

He had come home after a particular long search for the wicked witch only to find the two of them cuddled close in front of the fire, both laughing at something Little John was saying.

Robin felt his heart drop and tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

He stroke the smiling face of the woman he loved.

"Robin ?"

Robin looked up and found Little John at the entrance of his tent, a worried look on him.

The archer sighed deeply and threw his phone on the side.

"I'm not okay." was the only thing he said and his best friend sighed before sitting by his side.

"I know."

Another silence.

Robin was searching for the right words.

" I can't do this, John. Not a second time. It's a bit too much."

John sighed again and took the phone, looking at picture, chuckling slightly.

"I remember that day." Robin looked down, hoping he could hide the wetness of his gaze. "Do you know what I was saying ?"

"No." murmured the archer.

"I was telling them about the time you missed a step some years ago, and ended up on your back in the mud the only day your father asked you to make good impression at the King's visit."

Robin chuckled and shook his head fondly,

"I was so very young."

"Yes you were." smiled John. Then, he said seriously , "About Regina," Robin stiffened. "I saw her eyes when I was talking about you," Robin opened the mouth to speak but John stopped him, "They were shining in that way only people in love can. And yes, she may be an hell of an actress but I know love when I see it, Robin. And she stood there, for hours, listening to me rambling about you again and again. She didn't have to."

Robin let out a deep breath and looked at the ceiling for a moment.

"It's in the past. I'm not sure it matters now."

"It does. But it requires a bit of fighting..."

Robin's eyes widened.

"John, you can't be serious. Are you suggesting that I still pursue her now that her true love is back ?! What kind of man would do that?"

"I guess it only depends on what you truly want, Robin." said the man, "I know you. You fight for what you believe in." their eyes locked. "Now, the real question is ... do you believe in your love enough to fight for it ?"

Robin frowned and lookeed down, back at the picture on his phone.

"I'll watch over Roland for you, if you'd like."

"Thank you."

"Don't get too wasted." he walked toward the flap of the tent, "And think about what I said, my friend."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Regina didn't dare look up, afraid of what she might see in his eyes.

A minute of silence.

Maybe more.

She had stopped counting and could only hear her heart beating fast in her dead.

She had told him everything, from his death to her encounter with Rumplestiskin ; from wishing to learn magic in order to bring him back to becoming the Evil Queen when she understood it wasn't possible ; from killing thousands of innocents to consider Snow White like her family ; from casting the dark curse to saving the town from Zelena.

She had told him _everything._

And then she heard him sigh.

"And what about _him_?"

Regina's eyes widened as she looked at him at last and suddenly, hot anger shot through her.

"After all I that I've just told you, _that's_ the only thing you have to say ?!"

Daniel didn't even flinch at her raising her voice, instead, he smiled sadly and took her hand in his.

"Regina, I already told you. Nothing you _did_ could make me love you less. You were hurt, and lost and you had no one to show you the right path after I died. Plus, from what I gathered, you were clearly influenced by that Dark One ... I'm not searching excuses for you, but I refuse to judge you."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter." he said firmly and her eyes widened. "The only thing I'm worried about is that man. Robin, isn't it ?" She nodded weakly and looked down, troubled suddenly. "See ?" Regina looked up and saw fear in his eyes, "I know that face, Regina. I know it all too well. I also know the look you gave him at Granny's as I know the one you got in return. I know love when I see it, Regina."

"Daniel..."

"No. Tell me. I'm aware it was more than... what ? 60 years ? I need to know."

She sighed but couldn't speak.

"Was he your... husbandbefore I came back?"

"No." Regina shook her head, "Robin was no such things."

Daniel forced her to look back at him,

"Even the way you say his name, Regina. Like you're stroking every syllabes..." his voice broke, "It scares me. It really does."

Regina didn't know what to do.

She couldn't tell the truth.

Yet she couldn't lie.

"I chose you." she weakly breathed.

"But there was something between the two of you, right ?"

"Yes." she answered wealky,

"Did it matter to you ?"

She swallowed.

"Yes."

"Does it still, now ?"

She couldn't answer that.

"I chose you." she repeated again.

He frowned.

"That's not an answer." brown eyes met green, "Look, I don't care about your past, Regina. I really don't. But I can't compete if your heart is already taken... So _please_ , answer me. Does it matter now ?"

A tear escaped her eyes as she finally whispered the truth she had not had the courage to admit earlier.

"Yes. Yes, it still does."

She never could lie to Daniel.

His face fell but he didn't let go of her hand.

"Do you love him ?"

"Daniel, _please..._ " she pleaded.

"Do you love _me_?"

Their eyes met once again,

That, at least, was an easy one.

"Of course I do."

He sighed and brought their foreheads together.

"We'll find a way, won't we ?" he asked and she felt her heart drop.

"Yes."

But while her mind said yes, her heart was screaming at her that the man she wanted wasn't the one in front of her.

And it was getting hardr and harder not to listen to it.

* * *

Robin was walking toward that path he now knew well, lost in memories, his half-empty bottle in hand...

_They were walking along the road, Regina pressed up against his chest, her face safely tucked against his chest while his arm was safely around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him._

_She was never close enough, as far as he was concerned._

_He sighed in a content manner and she giggled, making him smile but stop in the middle of the road, facing her at least._

_His arms were losely around her waist while her hands were tracing patterns on his sweat and both of them were wearing matching idiotic smiles._

_"Why, m'lady, are you laughing at me now ?"_

_"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." she smiled, a smile so bright,_ his _smile. And the archer couldn't do otherwise but lean it and capture those wonderful lips in his._

_Again and again._

_Just because he could._

Before he knew it, he was in front of her door.

Should he knock ?

He was clearly _not_ in his usual state.

But he missed her.

And then, Little John's words came back into his mind.

_"Depends on what you truly want, Robin."_

The answer to that was quite simple actually, he wanted her.

Forever and ever.

Her smile, her heart, her kisses, her body, her eyes, her love.

He wanted _her_.

_" Now, the real question is ... do you believe in your love enough to fight for it ?"_

That wasn't the real question.

Because it was more than obvious he believed in their love.

No.

John had been wrong.

The real question was ...

Was he selfish enough to still pursue her even now that she was reunited with her long lost love ?

Perhaps not in his normal state.

Sober Robin would do the honourable thing and turn around, head home.

But today was not one of those days.

Today, he was drunk Robin.

So, in half a second, Robin took a decision and knock at the door.

* * *

Regina was in the kitchen, thinking.

Daniel had ben asleep for hours but she couldn't and at 1 am had come down in order to get some coffee, that would probably not help her sleep in the slightest, but at least would help her settle her nerves a little.

That's when she heard it.

_Knocks._

But it was too late and she shook her head, thinking she must have dreamt it.

But she heard it again.

Regina got up, frowning, and opened the door, the sight in front of her taking her breath away.

"Robin..." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Robin..." she whispered.

He was there, looking so torn and unhappy a bottle of whiskey half-drunk in his hand.

God,

She had done that to him.

Robin only looked at her the way he was dreaming of for days.

He missed her.

So badly.

She was stunning – she always was.

He wanted to tell her he loved her.

He wanted to tell her to choose him.

He wanted to tell her everything that was on his heart.

But once in front of her ?

Words abandoned him.

There was only one thing he could do.

So Robin took a deep breath, laid his bottle on the ground and walked the steps separating them before cupping her cheeks and kissing her.

A moan of surprise escaped her but he didn't let go.

Soon, he felt her hands curled on his chest and she was kissing back.

_Finally._

Robin walked until she was pressed between the wall and his body while he kissed her desperately, one hand tangling in her hair and Regina slightly moaned at the contact, before her hands locked around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

God, it felt so right.

But soon, she was receding from him and he groaned, chased after her mouth once, twice.

"Robin..." she breathed. "We can't."

"Why not ?"

"Daniel is here."

This only phrase broke his heart completely but he didn't walk away from her.

If only, he leant further into her as if searching to be closer to her.

He didn't want to be apart from her ever again.

"Do you love him ?" he murmured and she paled.

"Robin..." she sighed and her brown eyes were torn, too.

He could see that.

She looked tired.

And sad.

So sad.

"Do you love _me_ , then ?"

She took a deep breath and pushed at his chest, receding from his embrace.

"Where is the point in answering that ?"

He took a step closer.

"I know you feel _something_ for me, Regina. I know it. I can feel it. "

She had to feel something for him.

He couldn't imagine otherwise.

"Daniel is back." she whispered and his heart stopped in his chest.

"So what ?" screamed Robin and she jumped, threw a worried look toward the stairs and he closed his eyes, cursing inwardly. "Sorry."

Regina looked at him and smiled sadly.

"You're drunk." she only said.

"Maybe I am."

"I did that to you."

"Maybe you did." he answered and she looked on the verge of tears.

"I am sorry, Robin."

He chuckled darkly then,

"Yes, well... It's hardly your fault. I should have known." He looked down, admitting a truth he had been rather good at avoiding until now. "I don't deserve you. I never did. You're a _Queen_ and I am..." he didn't end his sentence, only shook his head sadly.

And then Regina didn't think.

Her heart spoke before her head could think.

"Don't say that !" she exclaimed and took a step closer, cupping his cheeks, eyes shining with a fire that was so _her_. "I don't care about labels ! I really don't. And if one thing, _I_ was the one who never deserved you."

"Nonsense."

"I guess this is where we agree to disagree."

"I guess it is, m'lady." A small smile lit up his face and this was when Regina truly saw how weary he looked.

"Robin, have you been sleeping correctly, lately ?"

The outlaw looked down.

"Not much." he finally breathed and that was all the answer she needed.

And God, she wanted to go to him and kiss him senseless in order to wipe away that pain and make that smile she loved so much appear once again on his face.

But she coudn't.

But she couldn't leave him like this either.

He was still Robin.

She took his hand and led him toward the living room.

"What are you doing ?" he whispered.

"You will stay here, tonight."

"No, Regina-"

"I am _not_ letting you leave on your own when you're in this state."

"I'm fine."

She chuckled weakly.

"Of course you are."

They were now facing the couch and Robin tried to not think of the time they spent here, making love on that same couch back when he was happy.

When he looked up toward Regina, he saw she was thinking about the same thing and he leant in again, brow to brow and his hand still clutching hers.

She closed her eyes tightly and leant a bit more into him.

She was so tired, too.

So tired of fighting that pull she felt towards him.

If she could only...

"I miss you." she breathed and his heart stopped.

"I miss you too." was the only thing he could answer before she forced him to lay down.

He didn't let go of her hand.

He couldn't.

So Regina sat by his side, tears shining in her eyes, stroking his hair in a tender gesture.

"I am here." she only murmured and he felt sleep claim him quickly, after being so exhausted.

"Regina?" he muttered,

"Yes?"

"I can't live without you." he mumbled sleepily and her heart broke, tears leaing her eyes as she put a hand to her mouth, trying to stiffle her sobs before she leant in and kissed the corner of his mouth tenderly,

He was asleep, which allowed her to be honest.

"I don't think I can, either." she murmured.

And it was true.

* * *

When Daniel woke up, Regina wasn't here.

He frowned and got up before leaving toward the kitchen.

"Regina ?" he called but she wasn't there.

Now, he was worried.

He walked toward the other room of the house and stopped when he finally found her.

Only she wasn't alone.

 _Robin_ was there too.

Daniel felt his heart broke in his chest when he took into the scene in front of him.

Robin was asleep on the couch, Regina was asleep on the ground beside him, her face inches away from his.

Their hands were still intertwined even in sleep.

And Daniel understood he had been right to be worried.

Quite right, indeed.

Regina may have chosen him, but her heart was clearly torn.

God, what was happening ?

He watched one last time and hurried to leave the house, needing some air.

* * *

Regina groaned and woke up, finding herself sore all over.

She opened the eyes and panicked a little.

God, where was she ?

What happened ?

She saw Robin's face inches from hers, fast asleep.

Their hands were still joined and she removed hers softly, trying to not wake him and smiled sadly, stroking his cheek tenderly before receding from him.

"I am so sorry." she breathed and got up, in search of Daniel.

But he wasn't there.

In any rooms.

"Daniel ?" she called,

Now she was worried.

Maybe he had seen them.

Oh God.

"Daniel ?" she called, louder.

She hurried back to the living room with her coat on, ready to go and search for Daniel.

She couldn't lose him.

Not a second time.

God, where was he ?

"Is something wrong ?" asked an accented voice and she jumped and turned around.

Robin was finally up, looking sleepily at her.

But she was panicked.

Nothing else mattered at the moment.

"Daniel is missing."

"What ? No, you must be mistaken. I'm sure-"

"He left, Robin !" she screamed and he jumped. "He left because of me ! Because of you ! Because he must have seen us together !"

"We were only asleep."

"He doesn't know this world! Anything could happen!"

"Regina-"

"I should never have let you stay the night." she whispered to herself but he heard her and stopped what he was saying. "I shouldn't have stayed with you. Now he'll imagine things."

Robin only looked at her silently and she saw his proud shoulders drop suddenly.

"I'll help you find him." he breathed and her eyes widened.

"You will ?"

"Yes."

"Then, there's no time to lose."

Robin nodded but she could see something was off,

Something in his eyes.

* * *

They had spent the day searching.

And failing.

Robin didn't speak apart from indications and neither did she.

She had hurt him earlier and she didn't know what to say to apologize for that.

All she did was apologize lately.

It was awful.

"Robin-" she tried but he was having none of it.

"Did you two have a special place, back to our land ?"

Then it clicked.

Of course.

"The stables !" she only said before running.

How could she not think about that ?

* * *

Robin watched her as she called Daniel's name.

Watched as the man they had spent the day trying to find turned around.

Watched as they ran to each other.

Watched the woman he loved in another's arms.

Watched as she didn't even turn once to look at him.

And then, watching all of that, he finally understood what his heart had been refusing to see until now.

She didn't love him enough.

He wasn't her choice.

A tear escaped his eyes and he shook his head.

How could he have been so stupid ?

 _"I should never have let you stay the night_."

_"I shouldn't have stayed with you."_

_"Now he'll imagine things."_

That was she had said.

She couldn't have been clearer.

She loved Daniel.

 _He_ was her choice.

Robin wouldn't try to interfere.

He loved her enough for that, at least.

She deserved to be happy.

And if it wasn't with him...

He looked at her one last time.

"Goodbye, my love." he breathed before turning around, his heart shattering in a million pieces.

This was the right thing to do.

No matter how awful it felt.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina squeezed Daniel against her before receding.

"Where have you been ?" she said,

"I needed to think."

"But about what ?"

"About us."

Regina frowned and he took a deep breath, before a sad smile lit up his face.

"You love him. Robin, I mean."

She froze.

"Daniel..."

"I saw the both of you. It's so obvious, Regina."

Now she was panicking.

"Nothing happened-"

"I know." he cut her and cupped her cheeks. "You probably think I don't remember but ..." he sighed, "I remember what I told you when I came back briefly." she frowned, "To love again."

She froze again.

"You remember ?"

"I do. And I realize ... I realize I can't be mad at you for following my advice ..."

"Daniel," a tear escaped her eye. "What are you doing ?"

He took her hands and squeezed it, kissing her knuckles.

"Regina, I know your heart moved on. I'd be a fool to keep on going like I didn't." she opened the mouth but he cut her, "And I don't want to force you into being with me. So I'll let you make your own choice and I want you to know that I'll stand by it, no matter what you choose."

Another tear escaped her eyes and she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Do I get my say in this?" she murmured and he chuckled softly.

"Still so stubborn, that didn't change."

She smiled sadly.

"I love you." she cried.

"I believe that." and then he looked so terribly sad as he added, "But I think you're in love with him."

Her entire world froze.

"I'll let you think about it." he whispered.

He left and she put a hand on her mouth, choking a sob.

What could she do ?

Daniel or Robin ?

* * *

Robin came back to his camp, feeling his heart being shattered in million of pieces in his chest.

Because he had let go of the only thing that gave him hope of a brighter futur.

_They were snuggled together in front of the fireplace on her couch and Regina almost purred against his chest, making him chuckle._

_"What is it, m'lady ?"_

_She hesitated but finally laid a small kiss on his neck._

_"I am just so happy, here, with you."_

_His heart roared in his chest and he tilted her chin so their eyes met._

_"I am so happy too, Regina. And I promise that I'll be here for as long as you want me to."_

_"Forever ?" she blushed and he leant in, kissed her._

_"Forever it is, then."_

A tear escaped his eye.

Great.

It appeared she didn't need him forever after all.

He should be grateful she allowed him to be a part of her life at all, it was more than he deserved.

He shall treasure the memories forever.

"Robin?" asked a voice and he found his best friend, looking worried.

"It's over." breathed the archer sadly. "This time it is. I let her go, mate. She'll be happier like this."

"I am sorry."

"It's better this way." was his only answer. "For everyone."

Except for him.

But he loved her and that meant putting her first.

So he would.

* * *

Regina was wandering aimlessly in the forest when she heard a noise behind her and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You know you've never been good at hiding." she said and heard a small chuckle behind her. "What are you even doing here ?" she asked, turning around to find her step daughter looking back at her.

"I thought you would want to talk."

"And why would I ?"

"Regina," sighed the brunette, "I know Daniel's return can't be easy for you."

"You know nothing."

"I know you love Robin." she said softly and the eyes of the Queen filled with tears. "It is so obvious. I saw the both of you, how you looked at each other, even back in the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke. I saw how happy you looked when you entered the dinner that night ... I've seen you changed around him. The kind of change only love provides."

Regina closed her eyes and for the first time, dropped the weapons.

She was so tired.

"I don't know what to do, Snow."

"The right thing."

"For whom ?" she chuckled darkly and Snow smiled sadly and squeezed her hand.

"For yourself."

"And if I don't know what that is ?"

"I think you do." only answered Snow and Regina's heart stopped.

* * *

Robin was finishing his bag and John was helping him before he suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure this is what you want ?"

Robin sighed.

"No. This is absolutely not what I want. But I have to. I need to take my distance for a while, I need to be away from Regina and tried to remember how to live without her. I need to let her be happy and I can't if I'm near her."

John nodded sadly and embraced his bestfriend tightly.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

Regina entered the dinner and found the person she had been looking for.

" _You."_ she breathed and Tinkerbell looked up and sighed.

"I knew you would come sooner or later."

"I need answers."

"I bet you do." answered sadly the fairy, "But I'm afraid I don't have them."

* * *

Daniel was walking in the forest, back to her house when someone cleared his throat behind him.

He turned around and found the man, Robin.

For a few seconds, they just faced each other, without moving and Daniel studied him.

He seemed miserable.

"You'll take care of her, won't you ?" only asked the man. "Because she deserved what's best."

"That is something we can agree on." only said Daniel and the other man nodded.

And then looked terribly sad.

"I wish you two to be happy. I really do." was his last words before he left, leaving a very puzzled Daniel behind.

At lease this man loved Regina,

He could see that.

* * *

Regina ran as fast as she could – didn't even think about using her magic so much she was afraid that he being upset would make something go wrong and get her late.

She had to tell him.

She had to tell him she loved him.

Tell him _he_ was her choice.

Had always been.

Would always be.

Always.

_"But surely you do have some answers." she asked the fairy and Tinkerbell chuckled sadly._

_"You want to know if the man with the lion tattoo is still your soulmate even though Daniel is back from the dead, because when I first led you to Robin that night, your first love was dead."_

_Regina's eyes widened._

_"Something like that."_

_"Well, I am sorry" sighed the fairy, "But I don't have an answer to that. It never happened before. I can't help you."_

_"But what do I do ?" asked an helpless Regina and green eyes met brown then as the fairy said very seriously._

_"You listen to your heart, Regina." she smiled softly, "That's the best advice of all."_

_"That's bullshit." only groaned Regina,_

_"No. It's not. You know who you want to be with. Do you have the courage to go for it? It's the tavern all over again, Regina. Are you brave enough to go search for your happy ending this time, or not?"_

_Regina froze._

And that was _exactly_ what she intended to do.

* * *

Daniel sighed and packed the few belongings he had.

He needed to leave her house.

Let her time to adjust, time to make a choice.

He sighed again and was leaving when he heard someone behind him,

When he turned around...

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and looked around him one last time – Roland was waiting for him outside.

He was ready to leave when a noise made him turn ...

* * *

When she entered, she saw him ready to leave and her heart stopped.

No.

He couldn't leave her.

The man turned around and his eyes widened, seeing her.

"Regina ?" his voice barely above a whisper.

She took a step closer, hesitantly and a deep breath.

Now was the moment of truth.

She was finally sure.

No doubts.

Not anymore.

"Please, don't leave me."


	8. Chapter 8

He opened the mouth to speak, but no words came out.

She smiled sadly and took another step closer, eyes unsure.

She didn't know what she would do if he didn't want to gibe her a second chance.

"Tell me it isn't too late." she breathed but the man only looked down.

"Regina..."

"Tell me we can still fix things between us. Please."

He wanted that.

More than anything else.

But how could he be sure this was what she wanted ?

How could he be sure she wasn't choosing him out of pity?

"Tell me I didn't mess everything up." she murmured and somehow, his heart broke for her.

"But what about-"

"You're the only one that I want." his heart stopped then started beating really fast. "I am sorry it took me so long to realize it." she walked closer until only a few inches separated them, but the man didn't move, relishing instead in that closeness. "I think I needed to lose you to realize that I couldn't do so."

"Regina..." he breathed and she felt tingles all over when his warm breath fall on her lips.

One of her hand raised and stroked his stubble cheek tenderly, eyes soft and tender before she admitted outloud.

"I chose you, _Robin_." she breathed and saw the blue eyes sparkled in joy before she leant in and kissed him like it was her last chance to do so.

* * *

Daniel turned around and frowned, seeing a blond woman, all dressed in green.

"Who the hell are you ?" he asked and she smiled gently.

"I think we need to sit down."

The man frowned but sat.

"My name is Tinkerbell," she said, "And we have a lot to say to each other."

* * *

Robin receded and she could see he was holding back, looking at her like somehow she was going to disappear and leave him alone once again.

So Regina took his hand and intertwined their fingers together before kissing them tenderly.

"I'm here." she breathed and blue eyes locked onto brown. "I'm not leaving. Not again. Never again."

He took a deep breath, nodding.

But somehow, he didn't look as happy as she had expected him too.

He looked guarded.

And cautious.

"I think we need to talk." he murmured, avoiding her eyes for a second and she paled.

Regina's heart stopped at those words as she let go of his hands.

Talk about what?

She had just opened her heart to him...

What was there left to talk about?

* * *

"So, " said Daniel, getting up and pacing. " If I get it right, _you_ led Regina to her soulmate, shortly after I died ?"

"Well, to be fair, it was _months_ after you died."

"Anyway. You led her to that tavern. Did she go in?"

"I told you she didn't." breathed the fairy and a dark chuckle escaped him,

"Then please explain to me why the woman I love is choosing another man as we speak !"

Tinkerbell looked sad.

"Fate has its own way." shrugged the blond. "I'm so sorry."

Daniel looked deflated suddenly and he let himself fall on the bed, eyes lost faraway.

"This is not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have come back. I shouldn't have come back and expected things wouldn't have changed. Because it did." he shook his head so very sadly, "I should have stayed where I was. This would have been better for everyone."

"Don't say that !" exclaimed the fairy and she took his hand, squeezing it. "You're still major to Regina, even if this is no longer in the way you'd like to. She will always love you, maybe not the way you'd like her to but still, it counts. You filled a hole in her heart that had not been filled since your death."

Daniel smiled sadly and looked down, trying to hide his feelings.

This was so messed up.

"Do you think I'll ever be happy again ?" he breathed and Tink squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure of it. You have to keep hope, Daniel. Your soulmate is right here in Storybrooke, perhaps even closer than you imagine !"

He looked up at the small woman and another smile lit up his face, a bit more genuine this time as he studied her carefully and saw something he never did before.

Under such scrutinity, the fairy blushed and got up.

"I should go. Will you be okay ?"

"I think so." he said, sighing. "I have to speak with Regina."

She nodded and smiled,

"Good luck."

* * *

Regina was sat on the bed of the tent, waiting for Robin while he went to put Roland under John's care.

When he came back, she noticed how weary he looked.

How his blue eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did, how dark circles were under said blue eyes and how tired he looked.

She had done this to him.

Now, he looked weary of her.

And that hurt more than she could admit.

Robin sighed and sat by her side, before clearing his throat.

"Regina..."

"Please, I want to talk first." she finally said and his eyes widened but he nodded. "I am sorry, Robin." she finally said. "I am sorry, I know I hurt you deeply and that was never my intention-"

"Regina-"

"No. Let me finish this." He nodded and she took a deep breath before blue eyes met brown. "I know you have trouble believing me after everything that happened, but I do choose you, Robin." she saw his eyes widened and she smiled softly, "I do. I've thought a lot about it. This is no spur of the moment. I choose you. And I did all along. All this time, I tried to convince myself that my feelings for Daniel were still true and in one sense, they are, but not in that way. Daniel will always be my very first love, and for that he will always have a part of my heart" the outlaw looked down but she added, "But I'm not in love with him anymore." he looked up, frowning slightly. "I'm not. I'm in love with someone else." her voice broke and she felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes. It was the moment to be honest, she couldn't hold anything back. Not this time. "Robin, I love you."

His eyes widened even more and his mouth opened and if Regina had not beenso anxious, she would have laughed in front of the look on his face.

The archer then seemed to compose himself as he cleared his throat and shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

"Look," he finally said. "I want to believe you, I want that more than anything else in this world. You have no idea. This is everything I wanted you to say to me for weeks and I want to believe it to be true."

"But?"

He closed his eyes a few seconds, taking a deep breath.

"But you've made a choice once, and it wasn't me. You've chosen Daniel and pushed me aside like what we had meant nothing. What's assuring me that you won't do the same again ?" he swallowed dryly and paled, "Regina, losing you... It broke my heart more than I can explain. And I don't want to let you back in only to have you break my heart all over again when you realize this isn't what you want !"

A tear escaped Regina's eyes and she sighed, before murmuring.

"I want you, Robin. I am sure of that." he opened the mouth but she cut him, brown eyes locking on blue. "I've made my feelings quite clear. Now the real question is, can you give me a second chance ?"

He looked at her but was unable to answer.

It was too much all at once.

He needed to think.

She smiled sadly and got up. 

"You know where to find me. I'll wait for you, Robin. Forever if I have to."

And then she was gone.

Robin's heart was beating so loudly he could hear it in his mind.

What kind of an idiot was he already ?

This was everything he had wanted to hear.

 _She_ was everything he wanted.

And now what ?

He just let her go ?

No.

No,

Not this time.

Robin got up and ran toward the flap of the tent, glimpsed her a few meters away and thanked God she didn't just poofed herself home.

"REGINA !" he screamed and she stopped, turned around, brown eyes shining with hope and he smiled, chuckled before running to her and taking her in his arms.

When they receded, he nuzzled her nose with his,

She had to know.

"I love you too." he breathed and barely glimpsed the dazzling smile she gave him before he kissed her like nothing else had ever mattered.

Because nothing did.


	9. Chapter 9

They receded and the smile she gave was _his_ smile, the one he was so in love with.

Robin cupped her cheek and she leant into his hold, closing her eyes a few seconds and that made his heart roared with happiness and love for the woman in front of him.

He couldn't believe this was happening.

It felt like a dream.

"You chose me." he breathed in awe and she chuckled, opened the eyes and put her hand on his against her face.

"I do." her eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I'll always choose you, Robin."

The archer leant in so their foreheads were together.

"And I would always choose _you_."

She chuckled lovingly.

"I know."

But something was on his mind, so he took a deep breath and asked.

"Did you tell him ?" he breathed and felt her tense.

"Not yet." admitted the woman and he brought her to him in a possessive embrace, which made her chuckle a bit. "When I learnt you were leaving, all I could do was run here in a hope you had not left yet."

"You ran ?" he raised an eyebrow and she hit his chest playfullly.

"Shut _up_!" she smiled and he laughed, "I was too upset to use my magic, and I didn't want to risk missing you. Running seemed the safest option at the time."

He nodded, still smiling.

"Who told you I was leaving ?"

"Tinkerbell." she said and smiled, "She told me I let you go once before and asked me if I was ready to do so again. Turns out the answer to that question is no." she ended and he leant in, kissing her so softly.

"I'm glad of that." he breathed again her lips before his arms circled her waist and he spun her around, making her laugh in happiness.

* * *

Daniel was still sat on the bed when he heard the front door being opened.

He took a deep breath and waited for what would happen next.

The door of the room opened and Regina came in, she smiled sadly but didn't say a word; instead she sat by his side.

And sighed again.

"You chose him, then?" he asked and she looked down before green eyes met brown.

She looked so very sad.

But yet,

She also looked so peaceful.

He could see the difference in her.

And that broke his heart, somehow.

"I did." and her voice broke. "I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize. Please." 

It was even worst.

"Daniel, I ..." she sighed. "I loved you. More than anything else. And losing you it... It broke me." a tear escaped her eyes and he couldn't help it, couldn't see her suffer so instead, he took her hand in his and she gave him a thankful smile. "Even when you told me to love again, I couldn't allow myself to do so. I wouldn't."

"Until he arrived ?"

She chuckled and he saw a rush of raw affection in her eyes for the archer, felt jealous for the love which had been once for him.

This would take some getting used to.

And then she resumed,

"Robin and I... it's a bit more complicated than that." she said and this time, he smiled sadly.

"I know."

"You do ?" she asked,

"Yes. A fairy named Tinkerbell told me."

Regina sighed.

"Daniel, you have to know, I didn't choose Robin just because he is my soulmate." she saw him swallowed, but she needed him to know, so he could move on too. "I fell in love with him before I learnt the truth."

A tear escaped his eyes and both stayed silent for a little while.

"So, this is really over then ?" he asked sadly and she felt her heart broke.

"I guess it is." she agreed before turning toward him once again, "But I want you to know that if you agree, I want you to be a part of my life. I can't lose you, Daniel. Not again."

The man nodded before looking down.

"It might take some time." he breathed and she nodded, "But I'll be there for you. Always."

She smiled and the next second, he was hugging her.

It might not have the way he wished for,

But at least he still had her in his life.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Daniel was gone and even if it had broken her heart, Regina felt somehow lighter.

For the first time in days, she felt like she could breath again.

She knew she had made the right choice.

She was up in her living room, looking at page 23 when she felt two strong arms circled her waist and she smiled, leaning into his hold while he laid a tender kiss on the crook of her shoulder.

"How did you get in ?"

"I am a thief, remember ?" he smirked and she chuckled slightly.

"You're _my_ thief." she breathed and felt his hold on her tighten.

"That I am, m'lady."

They both smiled like lovesick teenagers, looking at the page of what could have been, before she turned in his arms, tying her arms around his neck, blue eyes meeting brown.

"What is it ?" he asked and she smiled again.

"I am just so happy." she said and she could see love rushed through his eyes.

"I am happy too, Regina. More than I ever thought I could be again."

He leant in and they were so close she could feel his breath on her lips.

"And I love you so damn much." he said, making her heart beat faster.

"I love you too. Forever."

" _Forever_." he breathed before leaning in and finally stealing a kiss from his Queen.

Because this,

This was their time,

This was their love,

This was their happy ending.

Forever.


	10. Epilogue

_**A few weeks later** _

She was awoken by soft strokes on her face and she heard a low and tender chuckle that made her open the eyes.

Robin was looking at her, eyes full of love as his finger traced all the features of her face and neck.

"Hello there, my love."

She smiled and cuddled a bit more into him, making him chuckle again.

"It's too soon to wake up." she moaned and the outlaw smiled, kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Only because someone kept us up all night long."

She smiled wickedly and looked up toward him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yet I didn't hear you complaining."

"That's because I didn't." he smirked, dimples in all display and she laughed as he leant in, stealing a kiss from her lips.

"We should get up." she murmured, closing her eyes again.

"Yes, we should." he said but tightened his hold on her.

"The boys will be awake any minute by now." she said again, half asleep.

"Probably."

"Robin..."

"Hm" he hummed but she recognized it like like his _I-m-already-past-hearing-you_ kind of humming and she receded from his embrace, finding his beautiful blue eyes closed and she smiled before stroking his chest and pecking his lips.

"Get up now, my love." she breathed and he smiled, opened the eyes and cupped her cheeks sleepily.

For a few seconds, none of them spoke, but then he stroked her face tenderly, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"I don't know what I did that was so good in my life it earned me the right to spend the rest of it with you." he breathed in awe and she blushed.

Her heart stopped then started beating so fast it made her dizzy.

"Stop that." she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her.

"I am serious, Regina."

"I know you are, Robin." she softened and her smile was so pure, so genuine. "But trust me on this, _I_ am the lucky one."

"So this is where we agree to disagree, then?" he raised an eyebrow and she laughed, bringing a smile to his lips.

"Yes, I suppose it is." she chuckled and he leant in, kissing her again.

"I love you. More than anything. I hope you know that."

"I do." she smiled lovingly. "And you know I love you that much too."

He smiled and leant in, kissing her again like he couldn't get enough of her (because he couldn't).

Everything was perfect.

They were happy together, their family stronger than ever with Henry and Roland by their side.

Surprisingly (or not) Daniel had started dating Tinkerbell a few days ago and while Regina had been a bit shocked to say the least at first ( not Robin, the archer had seen it coming form miles and Regina had teased hm for days about being the perfect matchmaker ) , she had soon understand that there was nothing you could do to explain true love; and seeing how Daniel smiled when he saw the fairy? Seeing how Tink's eyes sparkled when she talked about him? There was no doubt what they shared was true, and Regina couldn't be happier.

Yeah,

On moments like this when she was all cuddled against her _fiancé_ and he was murmuring words of love and adoration in her ears while waiting for their boys to wake up and start yet another day together,

Regina knew she had everything she needed.

And even more.

Let it all be a lesson for you, dearies,

No matter what,

True love is the most powerful magic of all.


End file.
